The splitting of everything
by LoneCard
Summary: When you toss in a latina streetfighter, a n00b who don't know the second thing about Naruto, and a nitpicking NarutoExpert, more could happen than other expect. Will a future event lead to another of it's kind? Mild OOCness and swearing. NaruOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, we don't own Naruto, Pern, Charmed or any references you will read. But on behalf of _artsfan_ and _RockLeelover1864_, don't bother flaming us. We'll use those flames to bake cookies.

* * *

**

"Are you sure you know what you're doin?" Leslie asked, sitting cross-legged on a corner of the pentagram that had been drawn on the wooden attic floor. "I don't wanna end up on 'The Young and the Restless', or anything, _mujer_."

She started to twirl one of her black, spiky pigtails, a sign that she was nervous. Her studded bracelet chimed against her earring as she continued to twirl. After that, she started tugging on her black"Green Day" T-shirt. She was very punk

"Calm down," Sarah reassured, her boingy, strawberry-blonde hair let loose and reaching down to the top of her shoulders. Sarah was much more earthy and independent of any label the world could think of. At the moment, she was sitting on another corner of the pentagram in a kneeling position and flipped through a spell book. "I know what I'm doing."

"But," Jessica pointed out, sitting on another corner of the pentagram, "You don't know anything about Naruto. We've shown you-what, 2 episodes?"

"Hey!" Sarah whined. "I'm not a total Naru-n00b!"

"This coming from the Sasuke-fangirl," Leslie said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a Gaara supporter, too!"

"Whatever." Leslie lit the sole candle in the very center of the pentagram.

"Found the spell yet?" Jessica asked, tossing her light brown hair over her shoulder. Jessica was the shyest of the group. Where Sarah and Leslie would burst into Broadway song, Jessica would be the one holding back and mumbling at them to shut up. And she liked purple. Lot's and lots of purple. She was a Lee Fangirl

"Yep." Sarah looked at the spell and nodded. "And really believe this, alright? The more we believe in it, the more likely that it'll work."

"Right." Leslie said. "Let's do this, _muchacas_!"

Reaching slightly to hold hands, they all closed their eyes while Sarah began to chant.

"_**In this place and in this hour,**_

_**We call upon the ancient power.**_

_**Open the door through time and space,**_

_**Create a path to another place." **_

They were so into the moment, they didn't realize that the attic room was spinning, or that the world was going dark…

* * *

Leslie wasn't sure when they had been knocked out, but the next thing she knew, she was lying on soft grass and staring up at the clouds. 

Wait a minute...the clouds looked off, and the trees were…

Leslie's eyes widened.

IT.

FUCKING.

WORKED.

"_Ay, dios mio santo,_" Leslie mumbled to herself. Looking around she saw, her friends…sort of. In fact, Jessica's brown hair had a purple tint to it and was placed in a side bun, and she was wearing a purple jumpsuit, similar to Lee's, but better looking and a leaf headband around her waist.

Sarah's hair had straightened out to waist length, and had changed to raven black. Sarah was wearing a blood-red tank top with sleevelets, a leaf headband around her neck, black knee-length Capri pants with fishnet stockings and a pentagram necklace.

Oh and one last thing. THEY WERE ANIME CHARACTERS! She immediately began to do what she always did when she was in a panic.

"_AY, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! Ay, que vamos a hacer? Vamos a mudier! Pero no queiro mudier! Estoy muy joven! Ay, y si algien nos miran? Podemos cambiar el-el todo! Que va a pacar si Sasuke no va a Orochimaru? O si el thersedo Hokage no se muide? Y esa tonto, Sakura va estar aqui, e Ino, tabien, los odio las dos! Ay, que vamos hacer, que vamos hacer!?!"_

That's right. She went on a Latina rant. Oh, boy, she was panicking, and panicking hard. Well, actually after she finished her rant, she had calmed down a good amount. Enough to speak English, anyway. She walked over to Jessica and strarted to poke her with a stick. _Hey, where'd I get this stick from?_

After poking Jessica for a few seconds of poking, the two girls stirred ad woke up. After fully gaining conciseness, Sarah and Jessica stared at Leslie. With very, very WIDE eyes.

"_Que?_" Leslie asked. She looked at the headband around Sarah's neck, staring at her own reflection. She saw that her once black hair had shortened to a shoulder-length blonde. Her side bang had grown down to her lips and completely covered her right eye. She had on a powder-blue shirt with fishnet sleeves, lighter brown eyes, dark blue pants, and a leaf headband around her forehead.

"Oh, crap," Jessica said suddenly. AND. IN. JAPANESE.

"I know," Sarah said, missing the panic in Jessica's eyes. She turned her head to the skies. "Why couldn't my spell bring us to Pern or some fantasy I actually _know_!?"

"Perm?" Leslie asked. "What does a salon have to do with this?"

"Pern! Pern! You know, Lessa, Ramoth, F'lar, F'nor, dragons, fire-lizards, Harper Hall, and all that!"

"Umm…yeah, I'm lost. Can I get a map?" said Leslie.

"How can you not know about Pern?" said Sarah, pulling at her hair in frustration. She turned her head to the heavens once more. "Apollo! Calypso! Athena! Amy Lee! What the hell is frigging happening?!"

"It's your spell! _Que hiciste?!_ What did you do!?" said Leslie angrily.

"Well, I didn't know it was gonna work! Why couldn't I get transported a fantasy I actually _know_, like Pern or Harry Potter?!" The heavens were addressed once more. "Take me to Pern! Or Pirates of the Caribbean! I don't know the second frigging thing about Naruto!" (A/N: She does know the first thing, though.)

"Well, it did! Now what?" said Leslie, her voice getting louder with impatience.

"GUYS!" Jessica screamed. "WE"RE IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS!"

"And that means... what, exactly?" Sarah asked.

However, Leslie got the message. But before they could convey any of that to Sarah the Naru-n00b, guess who shows up?

That's right, team 7 walked onto the training grounds. Of course they noticed the girls right away.

"Oh, boy," Kakashi said aloofly from behind his Ichi Ichi Paradise book. "Looks like we have some foreigners. Mind telling us your names, girls?"

"Err…" Leslie began. Thinking fast, she thought back to their anime personas. "Uh, yeah! I'm Okashii Minamoto! That girl with the side bun is Kamoku, and the other one is Sana Watanabe!"

"My last name is Watanabe?" whispered Sarah/ Sana in disbelief, "Isn't that a sushi restaurant?"

"Shut up," said Leslie/Okashii out of the corner of her mouth. She was one of the few people in the world who could get away with threatening sing-song.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"What village are you girls from?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Leslie/Okashii began. "umm-"

"We're from New York!" Sarah took over, "But, umm-"

"We're part of this project the second Hokage started. He wanted to keep it secret, so there's no record of it or us. But….we're highly trained?" Jessica ended that explanation as a question.

"Year, right!" Naruto yelled. "You girls don't look strong at all! _Dattebayo!_"

Sana smiled evilly. "Show him your strength Okashii, then we'll see how confident he feels."

Okashii, a talented street fighter who learned from her mom, did not like being called weak. So, without warning, she charged at Naruto. Well, Latin Street fighting versus Ninja fighting. Who do you think wins?

Naruto, being the overconfident idiot that he was, didn't give Okashii the attention she deserved. She feinted to Naruto's left with a punch, and while Naruto blocked the feint, she kicked him hard in the knee. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, his twelve-year-old mind unable to absorb the fact that yes, he had been attacked by a _girl_.

Naruto attempted to jump backwards to make some space between him and Okashii, but Okashii punched him in the face with her right fist, while kicking the back of his shin with her left foot. Then she elbowed him on the head, while Naruto's legs collapsed under her repeating kicks. She punched him once more, in the stomach, and then delivered a snap-kick into Naruto's annoying face. Naruto fell backwards and lay on the ground, his eyes closed in pain.

Okashii bowed mockingly to Naruto, and then walked back to her two friends.

"Good job, _mi amiga_," complemented Sana in her mediocre Spanish. Spanish II didn't really teach much.

Okashii patted Sana on the head. "Nice try, but no." she said, before the girls focused their attention back to Naruto and the rest of Team 7.

"OW!" Naruto whined, rubbing his head and getting up. "Okay, I believe you."

"That's what I thought." Okashii said triumphantly. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to conference with my teammates." Okashii grabbed Kamoku and Sana and pulled them away from team 7.

"Okay," Okashii said as they huddled up. "Kamoku, what episode are we in?"

"I can't tell from just looking!" Kamkou whisper-yelled.

"Well, it's obviously before the Sasuke retrieval mission, since duck-butt head is still here."

"Eh?" Sana asked. "Hello, I'm still a Naru-n00b here! And Sasuke is _not_ a duck-butt-head!"

"Yes, he is. Now, Look," Okashii explained. " Sasuke's still here, and he's wearing blue instead of that weird black outfit, so it's before the finals of the Chunin exams. So, it's one of the early episodes."

"What does that mean?" asked Sana, looking from Okashii to Kamoku, who both promptly ignored the n00b. They could explain later.

"Isn't that bad?" Kamoku pointed out. "I mean, what if we change the story?"

"Does that mean that we can stop Sasuke from turning evil, and running off to join Orichumari?" said Sana, trying to join in the conversation.

"OROCHIMARU!" Kamoku and Okashii corrected simultaneously.

"Same thing! It's still that snake guy!" said Sana, not in the least apologetic for her n00b-ish mistake. "I mix up _one_ vowel and you all go psycho!"

Meanwhile, the team 7 genin were holding their own conference.

"Who do you think they really are?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but they seem more trouble than they're worth." Sasuke smirked, then looked at Naruto mockingly. "But, hey, they could beat you, loser."

"Hey!"

Sakura giggled. "At least they're strong."

"I could defeat them, though. " said Sasuke smugly, and Sakura smiled at him. He didn't return her smile.

"You seem overconfident, Sasuke," commented Kakashi, "Maybe we should partner up to them. We can keep an eye on them, and you three can get some more training. Teamwork and cooperation are essential to a shinobi."

"I don't wanna team up with them! _Dattebayo!" _exclaimed Naruto.

"Which is exactly why it's good for you," said Kakashi wisely. "Ninjas need to learn teamwork and cooperation."

"Kakashi-sensei's right."said Sakura, annoyed with Naruto's stupidity. "Working with others can show you your own strengh."

"Hn," remarked Sasuke noncommittally.

"Then Naruto, you will join with Okashii, so that you can learn a new fighting technique," said Kakashi. "She certainly does have an…interesting style.

"Sakura, you will partner up with Kamoku. She seems quiet, and needs a boost in her confidence. I think you can help her open up." Sakura smiled; Kamoku seemed like she would be a decent partner. At least she would be better then Naruto. And she was obviously quieter.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, I'm teaming you up with Sana," Sasuke scowled. Kakashi, ignoring him, continued. "She has grace which means she's probably light on her feet. She has muscles in her arms as well, which means she has strength. I think she will be able to keep up with you, and you'll get the chance to learn that people _can_ assist you in battle."

Sasuke scowled deeper, but he didn't say anything. Kakashi called out to Kamoku, Sana, and Okashii, who broke out of their own conference to look at him.

"Would you like to team up with us?" Kakashi asked, all three girls nodded. Of course they wouldn't give up a chance to train with team 7. "Good. Then Okashii, you're teaming up with Naruto," Okashii smiled. This would be fun. "Kamoku, you're teaming up with Sakura, and Sana, you're teaming up with Sasuke."

Then Team 7 turned around and walked away. The girls followed.

"Why am I stuck with that bimbo-billboard-head Sakura?!" moaned Kamoku.

"I'm glad I got Sasuke," Sana said, "At least this way I know that none of you will knife him while he sleeps."

"But if we did that, the _whole_ conflict could be avoided!" said Okashii. Really, though, she just hated his guts.

"Yeah, but then where's the story?" said Sana, "I wanna live this. And I won't let you kill Sasuke, because I think there's still a good core in him."

Okashii and Kamoku sighed in defeat. "Fine, we won't kill him," said Okashii.

So, it was decided. The 'top-secret mission' team and team 7 would train together for the time being. Sana stayed with Sasuke, Okashii stayed with Naruto, and poor Kamoku was stuck with Sakura. Official training would begin tomorrow. But, before that could happen, the girls needed to confer away from team 7...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, or any of the spells, charms, worlds, or characters that Sana mentions.  
Sana: I wish we owned them.  
Okashii: But we don't, so stop rubbing it in!  
Kamoku: Just ignore those two and read the story.**

**Note: We'll be using the english names for the jutsus so poor artsfan doesn't puke with confusion.

* * *

**"Okay," Okashii said tensely. "Let's try this _again_. AND FOCUS, _MUJER,_ FOCUS!" 

"Well, I'm sorry!" Sarah said, not sounding sorry at all, just frustrated, "But all these hand signals-!"

"Hand signs!" Kamoku screamed. She was a perfectionist when it came to Naruto lingo. "They are called hand _signs_!"

"Signs, signals, same difference. They mean the same thing! Anyways, I'm the n00b here, remember?" said Sana indifferently.

"That's not my problem!" screeched Kamoku.

The three girls had snuck out of their respective host's homes and to a training ground in the middle of the night. They knew perfectly well that Sana didn't know squat about jutsu, other than they were types of attacks using hand signs. Okashii, who had learned plenty of jutsus and Kamoku, a Taijutsu expert who could do 100 sit–ups and push-ups without breaking a sweat, were both trying their best to show her some moves so their cover wouldn't be blown and force untold consequences. But, it wasn't going so well.

"_Calmate,_ Kamoku." Okashii said soothingly, "She _is_ a n00b, remember? Okay, Sana, we'll start with the most basic Jutsu." Okashii took a step back. "Shadow clone Justu!" Six Okashiis stood single file for a moment, then five poofed out of existence. Okashii turned to Sana, "Okay, just do what I did with my hands."

"Can't I do Harry Potter spells instead? Or Charmed spells?" Sana begged. All this chakra stuff was confusing her.

"Does it _look_ like we're in the Potter-or-Charmed-verse?" Okashii said, her patience waning fast.

"Hey, it might work! I know _some _magic!" said Sana indignantly.

"Oh, and you'll _definitely_ find a wand among all the NINJA WEAPONS!" yelled Okashii.

"Well, ya never know! Maybe I can make up a spell to get us home, seeing as how it's my spell that got us here in the first place!" yelled Sana.

"DAMN IT, SHUT UP!" Kamoku snapped. "Look, Sana, if you really think you can do a spell, go ahead and try."

"Thank you," Sana said to Kamoku, before shooting Okashii a glare that would wither plants. Sana looked on the ground until she found a reasonably straight stick. Looking at an apple growing on a tree, she focused on summoning it, and pointed her improvised wand at it.

"_Accio apple!_" The apple twitched, shook, and…yep, that's it.

"_Mira, no trabaja."_ Okashii said, a smirk on her face. "_Te dije._ Now, can we get to actually showing you some jutsu?"

"Fine," Sana pouted. "I pout and extend my lower lip in defiance!" so saying, Sana pouted and crossed her arms like an angry six-year-old.

"And I squee in exasperation," said Okashii sarcastically, "Now, _vamos_! Try what I did."

Sana attempted to make the hand sign.

"Not an X!" Kamoku screeched. A vein in her forehead was throbbing "_Baka!_"

"Hey, I'm trying! And don't call me _baka_, you _yarou_!"

"It's supposed to be a 'T'! How you mess _that_ up!" Kamoku became chibi-fied for a moment. "A freaking letter 'T'! What kinda idiot-!" Okashii cut her off by hitting her on the head with a bright blue hammer which materialized out of a mysterious dimension before poofing out of existence.

"Right, now that she's taken care of… try it again, Sana."

"Fine," Sana said reluctantly as she made the hand sign. A moment later, a single shadow clone that looked like a pale chibi plushie version of Sana appeared. Three seconds later, it disappeared with a feeble woosh.

"Ughh," Okashii moaned. "This is going no where fast."

"Well, I'm trying my best here!" said Sana, "I know fantasy, sci-fi, and magic, not some jutsu thingy-ma-bob!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya." said Okashii, rolling her eyes in frustration, as Sana stuck her tongue out at Okashii.

* * *

"So, you don't know anything about these girls?" 

"No. They didn't seem like much of a threat so, I let them stay."

Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, and Jiraya were in The Hokage's office. (I don't like the third, so let's pretend he didn't happen, 'kay? XD) Kakashi has just told them about the newcomers and suspicious story they had presented. They were now discussing what course of action they should take to deal with the girls and the potential threat to the village that they carried.

"Hmm…what can we do about them?" Tsunade asked.

"It all depends on what they want." Iruka pointed out. "If they are who they say they are-"

"Not likely." Anko said. "Why would the second Hokage have a secret project and not tell anyone about it?"

"Well," Iruka countered. "That is the point of a _secret _project."

"But to not keep any records? At all?"

"Well," Kakashi interjected. "The fourth didn't exactly keep any records about Naruto, did he?"

Silence. Everyone looked at each other. It was true that no records of Naruto, and they all knew it.

"Hmm…" Tsunade said. "Right, this is what we'll do. Kakashi, you keep an eye on those girls, make sure they're not up to anything. You're the one with most access to the girls. Everyone else, take turns spying the girls' lives when they're not training .We don't know what their capable of, so be on your guard. And whatever you do, don't let the Genin know. The last thing we need is some kid trying to play the hero. You know what to do. Dismissed."

Everyone left the Hokage's office. They were wondering…if they weren't who they said they were, why were they here…? And who were they?

* * *

Back with the girls, Kamoku and Okashii had tried to show Sana multiple techniques, with very mixed results. The lightning blade, or Chidori, was surprisingly well for Sana, while Okashii could only manage mediocre sparks. The shadow possession jutsu was also a success, for both girls. However, Sana failed miserably at the Fireball Jutsu and did even worse with the shadow clone jutsu. (Kamoku, who preferred Taijutsu as her own homage to Rock Lee, screeched at Sana whenever she got a Jutsu wrong. While Sana yelled back with equal willpower.)

"How much time have wasted here!? I'm tired!" Okashii, apparently, got cranky when she was sleep-deprived. "One more jutsu, and we're goin'!"

Sana, still sour that she couldn't use magic, nodded reluctantly. She knew enough jutsu's already, didn't she?

"Okay," Okashii continued. "This one is more up your alley. It's mind power. Kamoku, stand right here, _si eres tan amable._" Kamoku moved in front of Okashii. "This is called the Mind Transfer jutsu." Making the hand sign for Ino's signature Justu, Okashii looked at Kamoku.

"Wait, I didn't-" A moment later, Okashii's body slumped forward and collapsed on the floor.

"Did you just possess her?" Sana asked excitedly, for once anticipation using this power.

"_Mira, mira! Trabaja, trabaja!_" Kamoku said.

"Okashii?"

"Yep! It's Okashii Minamoto, at my service!" 'Kamoku' said, doing an elaborate bow.

"Awesome! How'd you do that? Was it a jutsu? Can I learn it without making all those weird hand signs?" said Sana, flexing her fingers in excitement.

"It was a jutsu. Yep, I'll teach it to ya." She mad another hand sign. "Release!" Okashii, now back in her own body, began to stir. "Okay, try that on Kamoku. You still have to do the hand sign."

Sana made the hand sign. "Mind Tranfer Jutsu!"

"Wha-?" Once again, Kamoku was the unwilling volunteer.

"Okay, this is weird, but sooooo cool!" Sana, now in Kamoku's mind, looked at her surroundings from about half a head lower that normal.

"Okay," Okashii said. "Now, do this," Okashii made another hand sign, "And say 'release'."

"Release!" Sana was now back in her own body. "That kicked butt! I wanna do that when we get back home. It was so cool! Why didn't you tell me you could possess people here?"

"Um..."

"_Hello_!" Kamoku yelled, "Why was _I_ part of your stupid experiment?!"

"'Cuz, I didn't wanna try it out on Okashii. She was the one to teach me the technique after all. Now, we should go back and get some sleep, so we can kick butt in the morning. _Adios._"

Sana ran off before Okashii could correct her white-girl Spanish accent. Okashii shook her head wearily; it was a sad thing, the white-people-trying-to-speak-Spanish accent. The three girls took off and went back to their respective homes, unaware that they were being watched by a certain dark blue-haired someone….

**artsfan:Review! Tell us what you think of the story, our personas, us! Just REVIEW!! Flames will be used to bake cookies and brownies, so REVIEW!! **  
**Okashii: No one likes beggars. But can I get a cookie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okashii/ Gaara's Sweetheart: This chapter's shorter that what Sana/artsfan would like, so we'll work way harder to-**

**Sana: Just say we'll make the next chapter longer!**

**Okashii: Yeah, that. Reviews are loved!

* * *

**Okashii and the rest of the girls snuck back to their respective hosts home. After telling Sana how to get to the Uchiha compound, Okashii and Kamoku parted ways, Kamoku to Sakura and Okashii to Naruto's place. Okashii was tired. After all, she's the one who did the most work. At least in her mind. Well, it was hard to show a total n00b much in a couple of hours.

Back to the point. Okashii tried her best to sneak in quietly. Tried being the key word. She tripped over a rug and fell flat on her face, which awoke her host, who had been sleeping.

"Huh?" Naruto said groggily, getting up from the couch. "Okashii?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay. You hungry?"

"Yeah!" Okashii yelled, her mind instantly refreashed at the mere thought of food.

A few moments later, they were both digging in to instant ramen. Okashii, fearful of awkward silences, looked at Naruto and said, "So, have you guys gone on any missions yet? Any A-rank missions?"

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

_Crap, _Okashii though, realizing her mistake. How the hell was she gonna fix this? _Thank God I can act. Okay, just say you're-_

"I'm Psychic." She said, making it up as she went along. "You guys fought Zabuza and Haku. You were pretty brave, you know. The way you just made up that plan."

"That is so cool! _Dattebayo! _Can you-?"

"See into the future? Of course."

"AWESOME!"

* * *

Sana and Sasuke, both insomniacs, each stayed up all night reading, Sana staying in one of the elegant guestrooms of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke brought her dinner to her room. When he had brought it to her, Sana had looked up from her book in surprise. 

"You didn't have to bring me dinner. I would have gotten something to eat eventually." she said, sitting up and putting down her book, careful to mark the page. Sana was self-sufficient in most ways, and one of those ways was cooking. She could cook meals and desserts that Team 7 could only dream of.

Sasuke shrugged, and put the plate down on Sana's night table. He turned around and prepared to walk away, but Sana's question interrupted him.

"Did you ever think of being something other then a ninja?" she asked.

Sasuke paused, and turned around. "No." he said. He prepared to walk away again.

"Why?" asked Sana. She knew some of what had happened to Sasuke, but not much. Her n00b-ness, while giving her bragging rights at home, didn't do much for her here. However, she got the general idea.

"When I was younger, my family was slaughtered by a man." said Sasuke. Sana was glad he answered at all. "I plan to kill that man."

"To avenge their deaths?" Sana asked, "Or for personal satisfaction?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, and looked closely at Sana's calculating eyes. She was right on target, though she didn't know it, which actually unnerved Sasuke more. Sasuke wanted to avenge the death of his family, true. But there was also a part of him that wanted to hurt Itachi, to make him feel all the pain that Sasuke had felt. Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi not only for his dead family, but for himself.

"Both," Sasuke finally said, before walking away. He was concerned that she had gotten his measure so quickly. He thought he kept his thoughts and feelings hidden. Either he wasn't doing a good enough job, or Sana was extremely perceptive. If she kept this up, she might start to bother him. That wasn't good.

* * *

Sakura and Kamoku really had nothing in common, so after some babbling from Sakura about Sasuke, Kamoku went to her Guestroom and waited for Sakura to fall asleep so she could sneak out with the others. Kamoku was still upset that she had to get paired up with Sakura. Sakura was a complete airhead; all she cared about was "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!". Kamoku had gotten a headache. The worst part was, away from Sasuke, Sakura was actually a tolerable person. Kamoku needed asprin. NOW.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Okashii were both sleeping in, Naruto on his couch and Okashii in his bed. Naruto never really had guests stay over night, so he never bothered with a guestroom. Anyway, back to the point. The two of them were sleeping in, which was bad, since they had to be at the training grounds at dawn. It was noon. The others were already there. Well, it was their own fault; Naruto for asking about Okashii 'Psychic' abilities, and Okashii for answering them. 

Sakura, Kamoku, Sana and Sasuke were all in the Training grounds, waiting for both Kakashi and the other blonds to show up. Sana was trying to start a conversation with her partner, but to no avail.

"Could you teach me how to walk on water?" Sana said. "It's seems pretty interesting."

"Don't get in my way, fan-girl." said Sasuke curtly, not promising to teach her anything.

"Don't insult me," said Sana, looking marginally upset. "I'm a lesbian." Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sakura choked on air. Her shock at Sasuke's partner being gay nearly killed her. (A/N: Alas, only _nearly_ XD) It wasn't that she was against gays; she was just shocked that Saskue's awesome hotness couldn't turn a girl straight.

"Really?" she asked, looking at Sana incredulously, "You're gay?"

"No Sakura, I just said it as a joke." said Sana sarcastically, "Of course I'm gay! D'you think I'd really joke about something like that? Oh, and no, I'm not crushing on you. No offense, but you're not my type."

A small smile flickered across Sasuke's mouth as he watched Sakura's jaw fall to the earth in shock. The smile vanished however, when he saw who was approaching the group. Sakura pulled her jaw back up.

"Are…we…late?" Okashii panted, running towards the group with Naruto in tow.

"Well...Are …we?" panted Naruto, putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"No, actually," A voice behind them said. "You're right on time."

"AHH!" Naruto and Okashii yelled at the same time, surprised by Kakashi's sudden appearance.

Sana laughed, but not maliciously. Back in their home world, Okashii had screamed at anything startling. It was funny to see in Okashii's anime form scream.

The girls still weren't sure what episode they were in, exactly. That didn't seem like much to Sana, but Okashii and Kamoku knew that what episode they were in could change a lot of their fate. In Sana's opinion, it didn't matter what episode they were in as long as they acted like themselves, and stopped Sasuke from running off to join Orochimaru. They would find a familiar episode soon enough.

"Well," Kakashi said, now that he had their attention. "Girls, I've talked with some of the other Jonin…and we've decided you can stay." Kamoku, Sana, and Okashii started jumping up and down, and giving each other high-five's with joy. They got to stay and be ninja! "However… there is one condition." said Kakashi, crossing his arms. The girls stopped jumping, and everyone, including Sasuke, Sakua and Naruto looked intently at him. A condition? What was the condition?


	4. Chapter 4

"However…there is one condition."

The girls stopped jumping for joy. A condition? What was the condition? They glanced at each other and stood straight. Their doom was waiting. Okashii started sweating nervously. Kamoku stood at attention, like a soldier about to receive an order. Sana stood completely still, nervousness making her stance rigid.

"Girls…Are you familiar with the Chunin exams?"

Sana sighed in relief, thinking the Chunin exams would involve some mythical, magical ritual. Maybe it was a ritual that involved blood oaths, or the Inner Eye, or summoning a person from the dead! Sana smiled in anticipation.But Okashii and Kamoku knew the Chunin exams were way beyond them. They glanced at each other, a slight panicky look in their eyes.

"I'll take that as yes," Kakashi said. "If you girls want to stay, you'll have to enter the exams." Okashii asked if they could talk amongst themselves.

"Right," Okashii said once they were alone. "There's no way we'll make it past the second exam."

"No duh." Kamoku said, rolling her eyes. "We'll freaking die!"

"But we have to if we wanna stay. The guy-with-the-mask said so." Sana said. "Besides, how hard could it be? We're freakin' ninja, and Kamoku's a total naru-expert!"

Before Kamoku and Okashii could tell her just how hard it would be, the n00b sealed their fate.

"Right!" She yelled to Kakashi. "We're doing it!"

Kamoku and Okashii face-palmed. The n00b had doomed them all! They'd die painful deaths…god; they could see it now. Squished, or stabbed or drowned or dismembered, the list went on and on.

"Are you girls sure?"

"Positive." Sana said. She didn't know nor care what the Chunin exams actually entailed; she just knew that to participate in them was to put her self further into the world of Naruto, which was what she wanted. Now that she was in an alternate reality, she wanted to become as much of a part of it as she could.

"Very well, then" Kakashi said. They'll be next week."

NEXT WEEK? Kamoku and Okashii knew they were beyond doom; they might as well be writing their own wills and buying plane tickets to the afterlife!

"Alright then, girls. Since we're all ninja as much as we'll ever be, we'll stop training so you can get to know each other." _And so we can keep an eye on you girls…_

Kakashi inwardly sighed. Whoever these girls were, they weren't who they said they were. Yet, they seemed to pose no threat. Of course, that could just be a part of their act. The fact that they were females didn't help. Females were complex enough as it was.

As Kakashi thought these thoughts, the six kids had walked away. A full week of fun before doom seemed…fun. Now, the only thing was, what to do with their free time?

When Sana and Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha compound, Sasuke decided to do some training. Sana was watching him closely again, and it bothered him. Now that he knew she couldn't possibly be attracted to him, he wondered why she kept staring. Sasuke walked towards the training room.

"Sasuke?" asked Sana suddenly. Sasuke stopped walking, but didn't turn around. Sana took this as a sign to continue talking. "Last night, when you were talking about that man who killed your family... who is he?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, wondering whether he should answer or not. If he didn't answer, Sana would probably try to find the answer somewhere else, or keep badgering him. He decided to answer.

"My brother, Itachi." Sasuke kept his voice emotionless. He heard Sana inhale, and looked at her. Except for her eyes, her face was unchanged. Her eyes looked at him with horror and sympathy.

"Your brother?" she repeated, then sighed, releasing her emotions in her sigh. How could someone be so twisted as to kill his own family? "Were you very close to him?" 

Sasuke was silent. Sana took that to mean 'yes'. She looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sana, back in her world with Kamoku and Okashii, had been perceptive. She was usually able to pick up on what a person was feeling just by looking at them or their eyes. As Sana looked into Sasuke's eyes, she saw pain, anger, and calculation. The eyes that could, in the future, have the potential to kill his brother.

"Do you know how to kill him?" Sana asked. She knew that Sasuke was serious about killing his brother, and she respected that. She couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been, and still be for Sasuke to have witnessed the slaughter of his family. 

"He will die by my hand," said Sasuke. Translation: I don't know how to kill him yet, but I'm gonna keep trying until I die. 

Sana held in a sigh; she hoped Sasuke didn't get killed. Just the fact that he had survived so long simply to achieve his revenge... it wouldn't be right if he died before that. Sana resolved to herself that she would help Sasuke if she could. She realized that Itachi must be very powerful, to have escaped death thus far. Also, she remembered something about Okashii saying that Itachi was mega-powerful back in her home-world. 

"Thanks," said Sana, glad that Sasuke had told her this much. Sasuke nodded once, and then walked away. Sana stood still, watching him walk away, still mulling over what she had learned.

As Sasuke walked, he thought. He really needed to train now, to take his mind off the unnerving gaze of the newcomer. She was... different. And different wasn't always a good thing.

* * *

Okashii and Naruto were walking the streets. Naruto said he knew this great ramen place that was a couple of streets away. 

"Lemme guess, it's called Ichiraku, right?"

"How do you do that?!" Naruto said in shock. "I wanna do that!"

"Sorry, it's a gift."

"Aww…" Naruto pouted as he sat down at his favorite ramen stand, ordering two bowls of 'the usual'.

Then, of course, the awkward silence that usually followed the meeting of two people settled in.

"So…" Naruto said in an effort to break said silence. "Predict something!"

"Like what?"

"Ummm…" Just then, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru walked by. "Oh, I got it! What're their names?!"

"Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Ino's obsessed with Sasuke, Choji eats a lot, and Shikamaru's a lazy genius."

"Wow… So….what's gonna be in the chunin exams?"

"Can't tell ya that!" She smiled and winked. "But I can tell ya this, there will only be one chunin selected when it's all over."

As the two continued talking about the upcoming chunin exams, Kakashi spied on the two of them. So, Okashii's psychic, or at least pretending to be. Kakashi made a mental note of her 'prediction' to see if it came through. After all, what're the odds that's she's right?

……

And as always, Sakura and Kamoku had nothing in common and spent the day at her house reading and being spied on by Kuranai.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately for the three girls, the week they were allotted passed quickly for them, and the chunin exams were now moments away. Okashii and Kamoku breathed, knowing what they had to do.

Which was explain the whole friggin' thing to Naru-n00b Sana.

"Just explain what the heck these exams are for!" said Sana, rolling her eyes in frustration. Okashii and Kamoku never explained anything.

"Damn it!" Okashii sighed. "There are three main ranks, and these exams are to see whose good enough to move up! Is that too hard to get?!"

"Well….how are we supposed to pass?" Sana looked at the two of them. "The people taking these exams have been ninjas forever! How're we-?"

"DAMN IT, SANA!" Okashii yelled. "We've seen the shows; we know what's gonna happen!"

"Fine," Sana pouted, but was otherwise unfazed by Okahii's volcanic temper. "You'd better know what you're doin'."

The three girls were walking to the first exam, which was the written exam. This was easy enough, but _no,_ Sana had to know _everything_.

"Look," Kamoku said, trying to be the peace-keeper. "Just don't do anything. Don't cheat, don't bother reading. Just wait for Ibiki to ask for the 10th question, and stay there. We know what we're doin'."

"AND don't try to cheat. Because," Okashii took a short pause. "You'll fail, and get us kicked out, too."

"I got it, I got it!" Sana crossed her arms. Jeez, was it so bad to want to know about something that she knew nearly nothing about? She didn't think so.

The three girls arrived outside the building moments before team 7did.

"Hi, Naru-kun!" Okashii said, waving. Sana's eyes widened slightly. Since when did Okashii call Naruto _Naru-kun_?

"Hi, Okashii!" Naruto ran over and gave her a big hug. She laughed as the two fell over.

She really didn't get how everyone could be so annoyed by him. He was so freakin' cute! He was like…like a little brother! He was so life-loving, like nothing could bump him down. She respected that in him. The fact that he could act so happy with the Kyuubi...it made her own life seem not so crappy. After all, if he could be this hyper after dealing with his own problems, she should be able to do the same.

The two started play-fighting, almost knocking over Sakura.

"Get up, you two," Kamoku said, rolling her eyes.

Sana stood off to the side a little bit, leaning against a wall, watching Okashii with wide, almost unbelieving eyes. Sasuke stood a bit apart from everyone and stared at Sana.

Sana…she'd gotten to his basic core so quickly. She knew about… She knew everything. Sasuke clenched his fist. It was his own fault, when he came to think about. It was his own fault for being weak. He always distanced himself from everyone else perfectly…but this girl was different. She was perceptive, eerily so. She knew enough about him so that she could exploit him. Or worse, pity him.

Was she that kind of person, though? She didn't seem like some sympathetic individual. It almost seemed like she understood…. No! No one understood what he went through, what he was still going through….but did she?

Sana tore her gaze from Naruto, (whom she would NEVER call Naru-kun under any circumstances), and glanced quickly at Sasuke. She was surprised to find that he was looking at her too, and it seemed he was surprised their glances had met. He quickly looked away. Sana smiled, he'd probably been trying to figure her out without her noticing. From what Okashii had told her, Sasuke didn't usually care about people enough to try and figure them out. Sana felt... almost complemented.

"Oh!" Naruto said, snapping his fingers and everyone out of their thoughts. "Guys, I just remembered! Okashii's physic!"

Kamoku and Sana looked at her and blinked. What the…?

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked in interest.

"_Yeah, right!_" Inner Sakura yelled. "_Stupid fraud!_"

"Yeah, she is!" Naurto yelled. "I'm serious! Okashii, predict something!"

"Umm…" Okashii thought quickly. An actress in her home-world, she was quick to think on her feet. "Your enemy is Ino Yamanaka. Oh, and only one chunin will come out of the exam."

"Anything more immediate?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. You'll pass the first exam, which is a written test."

"Right," Sakura said, trying not to roll her eyes.

The two teams walked to the classroom where the first exam was to take place.

"Remember what we told you, Sana," Kamoku warned one last time as they walked into the exam room. "Don't bother even trying to read it. Just stay there, and don't leave the room for the 10th question."

Again. Sana wanted to know exactly what that meant, but before she could ask, the test proctor, Ibiki came in.

After his whole speech and crud (You all know how it went,) The test was passed out.

Team 7( with the exception of Naruto) was shocked. How had she known? Was she _really_…? Nah. She probably just snooped where she shouldn't have. That was a skill needed to be a Ninja, after all.

While Kamoku and Okashii chilled, doodling on their papers, Sana sat there. She couldn't really understand what the paper meant, but still, she felt like taking the test. She sighed. Not much she could do, really. She put her head down and rested. She had time to think, she decided to do just that.

Back in her home-world, everyone she knew hated Sasuke. She couldn't see why. He had lived through a horrendous, traumatizing event. It was no wonder he leaned towards the darker side of things. Anyone in his situation would be the same. But he was still a person with thoughts, feelings, and hopes. He wanted revenge for his family's murder, which was ok. But then when he goes to Orochimaru to get strong enough to get his revenge, people went crazy. All he want to do was avenge his family.

She saw the way he always stood a little distant from everyone else, almost as if he was afraid to get close to them. Either that, or people just bored him. Sana thought of the annoying Naruto and the bland Sakura, and could easily imagine why Sasuke could be bored with them.

Okashii doodled on her paper, and thought as well. She hated situations where she was away from her friends. She was sitting next to Choji, which briefly made her wonder if he had any food.

She shook her head. She had more important things to worry about. Like Sana.

She knew from the start that she was on Sasuke's side. When she and Kamoku had tried to tell her about Sasuke's betrayal, she only became more intrigued. True, she wasn't a fan-girl, but Sana always had a great sense of loyalty. How far would she go for someone she empathized with so much? After all, he nearly killed Naruto in the fight. Two people nearly died for Sasuke's retrival, and he still left without turning back. What kind of bastard would turn his life away just for power?

Sana wasn't like that. She always stood by those she was loyal to. Yet, it seemed like...

Nah. Sana wouldn't leave them. In time, she would see how horrible Sasuke was, just as she had….

It was time for the tenth question.

"If anyone wants to leave, they can, and they can try again next year." Ibiki looked around the room. Several people left, leaving a select few there. Sana lifted her head from the desk, and looked at Ibiki with curiosity.

Once those who had quit left, Ibiki smiled.  
"You all pass!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, that was easy enough,_ Sana thought. _Way too easy._

Sana hoped it would be better than the first one. Damn, that exam was such a rip-off. Okashii and Kamoku got her all worked up for nothing! And all the other ninja were treating that test like it was some major challenge when it wasn't. You didn't even have to _do_ the test, as long as you stayed for the tenth question...honestly, that's such an idiotic way to decide who gets to be a ninja. Sana shook her head; she hoped the next part of the exam would at least involve _active_ participation.

Okashii on the other hand, was inwardly panicking. She knew perfectly well that the Forest of Death had it's freakin' name for a reason. In her head, it should've been called the 'Forest of Slow Torture, Possible Death, Constant Enemies, and Possible Survival'. Though that was too wordy. She hated things that required physical strength. Things with wit and puzzles, she could do. Brute force? Not a shadow of a ghost of a chance. This was why she never wanted to be part of the Chunin exams.

"Hey, Sasuke," Okashii said. Yes, she knew what she was about to do was mean, but hey, she's only human.

Sakura was getting ready to hate Okashii's guts, while Naruto rolled his eyes. _Great, another fan-girl. Whee. _Naruto was upset; he thought Okashii had more sense than to be a fan-girl of _Sasuke_.

"Hn?" grunted Sasuke, wondering whether he should bother to answer Okashii's question. It was probably some fangirl-istic declaration of undying love or-

"You're an annoying, stuck-up, emo, douche-bag, little fuck-tard, and I can't stand you." said Okashii bluntly, with a perfectly straight face.

Sakura blinked. Naruto blinked. Well, that was a curve ball. Even Sana was a little surprised.

"Um, Okashii...what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sana said, resisting the urge to pound Okashii on the head _very_ hard.

Okashii shrugged, unconcerned. "Saying what needs to be said… he's a Douche-fart."

Naruto, who had been temporarily in shock, started laughing hysterically. Okashii, too, was laughing. But her laugher was more out of a reaction to Naruto's laughing. Naruto's laugh was very contagious.

It was at this point, that Naruto was punched in the face – hard – by Sana, and fell onto the ground. Curveball, neh?

"Okay," Sana said, unnaturally angry. "Porcupine-Head. News flash: you don't know anything. So why don't you take your stupid, hyperactive head and pound some sense into it. Repeated blows to your head might actually increase your IQ. It can't get any lower! You disgust me," she snapped, before turning to Okashii. "And you! I know you don't like Sasuke, but for crying out loud, have you lost your mind?! He's not who you think he is. I may not know much about this world, but I sure as hell know that!"

"Sana, you don't know what you're saying! Sasuke is totally a stuck-up jerk, and we've told you what he does! We know more than you do, we've seen more than you have. Sasuke doesn't care about shit. Naruto, at least, cares about other people! At least he has a noble goal, instead of some crappy vengeance trip! At least he's not some emo fuck-tard who's so self absorbed in his own misery that he forgets other people still exist! I know you know what Sasuke's gonna do and-!" She stopped abruptly. She'd almost said too much.

Sana almost laughed at the ludicrousness of the words she had just heard, but she was too angry. "Naruto's better? Are you blind? He's a conceited, self-centered fool, who only cares about his own glory! I don't even know why you'd take his side...At least Sasuke cares enough about his family to avenge them! Naruto's just full of wanting to be a ninja! He's so obsessed with himself, it's not even funny!"

"Sasuke's an idiot, and you know it," Kamoku said, though not half as worked-up as Okashii. "Just don't bother with him, that's all."

Naruto stood up and clenched his fist, rubbing his injured face with his other hand. He almost defended himself against Sana….if it hadn't been for the fact that Okashii was that angry that he'd been insulted. Not many people had stood up for him, and even fewer had ever gotten that worked up about it. Naruto felt grateful…and something else. What….what could he be feeling for her that he didn't know?

He shook his head. Whatever he was feeling, he could figure it out later. They were in the middle of the Chunin exams, for god's sake! He'd have time later, to figure out whatever was going on.

"HEY!" Anko yelled over her shoulder, cutting off Sana, who was opening her mouth angrily to respond. "QUIT FIGHTING! OR ELSE, MAGGOTS!" Anko got a quick mood swing, and cheerful bloodlust took over her eyes. "Don't spill any blood. Not just yet, kiddies. Not just yet."

* * *

The groups had been walking for a few minutes now. Most people were chatting with their friends. How ever, Team 7 and the girls were each stll wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Okashii was still angry. She knew Sana sided with Sasuke. Back home, when they tried to fill in Sana, she felt that they, Okashii and Kamoku, experienced Naru-tards, just _didn't understand_ what Sasuke was going through. HA! Sasuke, if he had taken the time, would've seen that he would do to the village what Itachi did to him. But, no. He couldn't think, he could only act, and act alone. Melodramatic drag-queen in training. Sasuke was a traitor, and that's all Okashii needed to know.

Kamoku looked over at Okashii and sighed. At least she was boiling on the outside as well. That meant she was still in control. She knew from experience how bad Okashii could get. But she was still angry and looked ready to yell. That was good. As long as she was pouting on the outside, they'd be fine. As she knew from experience….Okashii was most dangerous when she was silent.

Sana clenched her jaw tightly to avoid spitting out the words racing through her mind. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palm. She seethed as she walked, fighting to keep control over her temper. Okashii, Kamoku, and Naruto were so stupid! Naruto was just that way by nature; he was stubborn, obtuse, unintelligent, and annoying. A nuisance in every sense of the word. And somehow, Okashii was his friend. How Okashii could be so blind, Sana couldn't understand. And how dare she say that Naruto was noble when Sasuke wasn't! Naruto wasn't noble, he was gullible, a fool! He acted like a five-year-old! And why were Okashii and Kamoku so against Sasuke? He wanted to avenge the death of his family! That _was_ noble! They thought she didn't understand, but it was the other way around. _They_ didn't understand! They were blinded by hate, and their hate made no sense at all.

* * *

They had been walking for a good amount of time now. Sasuke had been quiet this entire time, and was quiet now, thinking about what had just unfolded. He glanced at Sana, her face pale with anger. Sana had stood up for him. Why? What did she hope to gain by doing that? He had to watch her carefully now, to see what else she did. Sana concerned him the most; he had no idea what she really wanted from him. What would she have to gain? There was no way she actually cared about him, in any way...that was just impossible. He decided to think of something else for now.

Okashii and Naruto...they were a right little couple now, weren't they? United in their hate against him. Sasuke knew why Naruto hated him. He wondered though, what did Okashii have against him? Kamoku also seemed to dislike him greatly, though not as much as Okashii. Sasuke shrugged; it didn't matter. He had nothing to worry about concerning those three.

At this point, Anko and the test-takers all arrived at the border of a green, dense-looking forest. They had arrived at the Forest of Death.

Anko turned to the two teams. "Now, I need to take care of some business, and get certain things ready for the test! Feel free to look around and talk to the other teams during this time. Dismissed!" That said, Anko walked away.

Sakura was looking around, and saw Ino's team. "Well, If it isn't-"

"Ino-pig," Okashii said, already bored of the ensuing cat-fight.

"Sana, this is Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru." Kamoku pointed out, not really interested either way. She was so bored here. She knew what she had to do.

Sana looked at Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru without any interest. She didn't know much about them; only that Ino and Sakura both were in love with Sasuke. Sana was glad she was unable to see what made Sasuke attractive...it would just have complicated things. As for the other two...she honestly didn't care. They were unimportant to her, and until they became important, she couldn't see what was so good about them.

"Hi," said Sana curtly, still too angry to really care how she sounded.

Anko had now returned, and stood in front of the chain link fence that enclosed the forest. "Get ready, you maggots!" She yelled, in order to get the attention of the scattered ninja. When everyone had gathered around her, she continued. "You have now entered the second stage of the Chunin exams; The Forest of Death." She recited the rules, and the three ways to get disqualified. After her little speech, she held up a copy of the release form. "And now, I will give you all release forms, which you have to sign."

One of Anko's subordinates handed out the forms. Sana, after she had received her form, turned to Sakura, the more neutral of the two teams at his point. "What are these for, anyway?"

"It's like insurance for the ninja in charge," said Kamoku. She couldn't resist the urge to express her knowledge of the Naru-verse. "In case we get killed or injured, they won't be held responsible."

Sana ignored Kamoku outwardly, still angry at her for insulting Sasuke, but inwardly she widened her eyes. These ninja sure were thorough. They probably didn't want to get sued...it would give them problems. She would've been amused at the thought of Ninja's getting sued in a court somewhere, if she wasn't in such a bad mood.

Then, as one, every member from each team handed in their release forms. Everyone was confident that they would escape the Forest of Death alive. Some would, no doubt. How many was the question.

Team 7 and Okashii, Kamoku and Sana (Sana kept it in mind to make a team name) chose two different gates and stood in front of them. Anko gave the signal to enter the Forest. As one, each team ran into the dense woods, as the second faze of the Chunin Exams began...


	7. Chapter 7

The dangerous thing about Sana was that she held grudges, and never forgot an insult.As she ran through the gate and into the forest with Kamoku and Okashii, she knew with cold certainty that she would never forget this particular insult to her and to Sasuke. She knew she couldn't actually do anything about the argument, or the insults inside it right now... but there would be other times. Better times. And this was something she would make sure she never forgot.

Okashii on the other hand, was sorely bitter. She could almost understand why Sana sided with Sasuke. As an actress, she knew how to place herself in anyone's point of view, and understand what they were thinking. But even with that, she didn't see any need to insult Naruto. Naruto, if Sana had bothered, was really a nice kid. Hyper and well-intending. That was a lot like her, if she really thought about it. Okashii quieted down a bit. Well, no point in worrying about junk just yet.

"Right," Okashii said, hoping to push all this stupid human drama aside, "So, any ideas about how we're gonna survive for more than two seconds?"

"Well, there's no point in trying," Kamoku said. "These guys have been traind since toddlerhood. We'll fail, easy."

"Uh, hello," Sana said,"What's the point of being in the Exams if we're not gonna actually do anything?" Sana _conveniently_ forgot to mention that it had been she who'd put them into the Chunin Exams in the first place.

"Because we'll die." said Okashii bluntly.

Kamoku smirked slightly as Okashii and Sana glared at each other. She really wasn't on either side. She felt content on seeing this weird contest. That's how the whole series was going to go anyway. It would end with a final showdown between Sasuke vs. Naruto. Well, at least that's what she believed. She found it interesting that two girls were playing the fight along side the boys.

"If it comes to that, we'll quit." said Sana with a shrug that seemed careless.

"And what if we don't get that chance?" Okashii crossed her arms, no mean feat as the three girls were still running.

"There's always some crack we can slip through, some twist that no one expects. The odds that-"

"Screw the odds! If there's even a one percent chance that we'll die we shoudn't-!"

"Oh, back home, we could've died at any moment! Why should this be different?" said Sana, releasing some of her anger into the argument. "Getting hit by a car or bus, getting knifed or shot by some murderer, a plane crash, eating something poisoness, getting cancer, or malaria, or some other screwed up disease. I actually think we have a better chance of surviving_ here_ than there!"

"Are you **fucking **insane! Don't you know what's happening here?" Okashii began putting her own anger and frustration into the argument. "People get killed here, Sana! They die, and if we die, we can't get brought back to life with the magic cartoonist's pen! If we die, we're dead!"

"No shit Sherlock!" said Sana. "Don't you think I know that? I_ know _this isn't all a game. I _know_ we all could die. Do you honestly think I'm that dense, that I don't know? But we sure as hell will not die. Because, it doesn't matter if we do or don't. This world, as real as it seems, is _not_ real. People can come back from the dead here. And when I was doing research on magic, I found a way to bring someone back from the dead. If we combine that spell with jutsus and say it in Japanese, I'm positive it will work."

"And if you die?" asked Okashii bluntly. Even though she and Sana were angry at each other, they cared about each other very much. Both of them would be devastated if the other ended up dead. Though that wasn't the first thought that was going through their heads at that moment.

"Then I'm dead," said Sana, with an odd smile on her lips, her voice back to normal. "But there's dead, and there's dead. You just have to be able to tell the difference."

Okashii had nothing she could say to that. She shook her head. "That was the most retarted thing anyone's ever said. When you're dead, that's it." She had mumbled that under her breath, but she wasn't quite sure if Sana had heard.

It was just as she finished thinking, that the girls - who had been running for this entire argument - turned a corner in the Forest, and came across the Sand Sibs. They stopped running immediately. The Siblings looked at them. They looked at the Siblings.

_OH, CRAP. _Okashii panicked. Unless thye ran now...

The first thing that came to Sana's mind when she saw the Sibs was that the female, Te...Te-something...Oh, yes, _Temari_, was very beautiful. Sana looked at Temari, and was absorbed by her harsh blue eyes, confidant smirk, and iron fan. Everyone else seemed to have faded out of existence. She was having -dare we say it- the beginnings of a crush. _Temari_, Sana thought_, what a pretty name_. _And she's pretty hot too._

It was then that Okashii grabbed Sana's shirt, and started pulling her backwards. Sana resisted, not understanding.

"Okashii, what're you-?" she began, one eye still looking at the beautiful Temari.

"We have to go _now_!" said Okashii frantically, looking back at the Sibs. Kamoku, also pulled at Sana.

"But-" began Sana but Okashi cut her off.

"Shit. Sana, they'll kill us! Run! Now!"

It didn't matter that Sana and Okashii had just argued. None of the insults mattered if either one ended up dead, with their eyes gazing unseeingly at the canopy of trees above them. They put the agument behind them; they could focus on it later, when they had less important things to worry about.

Sana glanced into Temari's hard, cold eyes, and didn't doubt it. Without looking back, she nodded to Okashii and ran, Okashii and Kamoku running right alongside her. The three girls sprinted away as fast as they could, legs pumping frantically. For a moment while they ran, the girls felt a brush of sand against their ankles. They ran even faster, away from the Sibs, and even deeper into the Forest.


End file.
